Angel's Tears
by Phedre no Delaunay
Summary: Things have changes, and so have people. Omi fights his demons, and his teammates are forced to watch from afar. Meanwhile, what's up with this crying angel? And who's Ceilidh? not much of an update
1. Chapter One

This is just an idea for a Sailor Moon/Weiß Kreuz story that's been banging around in my head forever. I need to write, so…yeah…have fun. As a warning, I'm reading A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens right now, and I love it, so if I go overboard on details, well…I warned you ahead of time. ^_^ The rating may seem harsh right now, but the story will grow more dark. I may have to change it to R later, though I don't know exactly where this story is headed. For Sailor Moon, this is slightly AU.  
  
Disclaimer: To be blunt, I don't own the characters, so don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There are days when you just don't want to get out of bed. The sun is up, thin beams of it's light poking their way through the slats in the shade and still managing to fill the room with light. Birds have been up for hours, chirping out their unique songs in a way that made you wonder if they were really as small as they looked. People bustled around outside the three-story building, some coming and some going. Cars passed, and giggling couples stopped outside for a fraction of time, admiring to various degrees the flowers. The others that worked in the shop were already up and around, too busy with the fresh feeling of a warm spring morning to mind waking him. There were customers to attend to, flowers to care for, papers to fill out.  
  
He should have been at school now, should have been talking to Ouka and his other friends, half-listening to his teachers ramble on about things he already knew, or didn't care about knowing. Ouka would be worried about him. He hadn't seen her since that night, Friday…couldn't bear to see her now, either. He couldn't bear to see any of his friends, knowing who he was. He'd wanted desperately to know who he was, who it was that had abandoned him when he was a child. Now he knew, and he wanted to go back to wondering who he was. The happiness he wanted to find in his family was shattered, and still falling to the ground, where it would undoubtedly break further and cause pain to anyone who tread upon it.  
  
After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he forced himself to sit up and climb out of bed. His room was simple, with a bed, a desk and a dresser. A door led to a small walk-in closet, and a computer sat atop the desk. A laundry basket sat in the corner, holding dirty clothes in need of a good washing. In the corner, his backpack sat on the floor, unopened despite the large amount of homework his teachers had assigned the Friday before. After that night, he never got around to washing his clothes or doing any of his homework. He hadn't eaten anything, either, though his stomach complained constantly. He didn't care anymore, not about food or school or keeping clean or his friends…what good was it?  
  
Silently, he pulled a pair of dirty pants from the laundry basket and pulled them on. He found a T-shirt from his dresser and pulled it on, inside-out. Using his fingers to comb his hair, he stumbled out the door and went down one flight of stairs to the kitchen.  
  
The three-story building had a rather simple layout. The first floor was the shop, full of fragrant, vibrant flowers and various supplies. A storeroom was located in the back, private from the customers. In the storeroom, a door opened up leading down to the basement, where Manx worked her magic. He only spent time on the first floor on weekends and right after school, when he worked. Otherwise, he was usually up in his room.  
  
The bedrooms were located on the third floor, along with a bathroom. There were five in all, one for each of the florists and a spare bedroom for guests. They rarely had guests, though, so it was almost never used. He never bothered to go into the other rooms. Aya would probably chop his head off, and Ken's probably looked like a tornado went through. He had no desire to go into Yohji's, either, since it was probably full of porn. He wasn't interested in that kind of stuff.  
  
The second floor wasn't used much either. It had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and a bathroom. They ate there, and used the bathrooms when the other one was being used. Otherwise, it was there mostly for show. Despite the fact that the four worked together and lived in the same building, they spent very little time talking to each other. They all had too much to do. Yohji had his women, Ken had soccer, he had school and Aya…well, Aya just disappeared and did his own thing.  
  
Once he reached the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. He found some off-brand cereal in another cupboard and milk in the refrigerator, and made himself breakfast. He didn't feel much like eating, but if it would make his stomach shut up, he'd do anything. The silence about him was finally broken as the kitchen door swung open and Yohji popped his head in.  
  
"It's about time you got up, Omi. It's almost ten o'clock. You're late to school, you know." The blond grinned at him. He grunted in reply and continued munching on his cereal.  
  
Yohji sighed and closed the door, knowing that he was fighting a lost battle. Ever since Omi learned of his…origins, he'd been depressed and incredibly unresponsive. At least the kid was eating, though. Persia wouldn't be happy if their youngest member starved himself to death. Neither would the other florists, though they probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else.  
  
"Is he okay?" The voice from behind him startled him for a moment, but he recognized it immediately as the soccer player's.  
  
"I think so. He's eating, thank god." Yohji sighed and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.  
  
"Poor kid's got it tough." Ken sighed and leaned against the wall. "Imagine, having your father be the next closest thing to the devil, and having an assignment to kill your own brother. That's gotta be hard."  
  
"He's handling it pretty well, I think." Yohji took out a cigarette and his lighter, lit it, and stuck it in his mouth, taking a long puff. "I can't really tell, though, since I've never had to go through something like that."  
  
The blond smiled, a rather depressing smile, but a smile none the less, and went downstairs. The shop was open, but no one came in the mornings. The crowd always came after school let out, since all those girls thought they were gods. The morning was a nice break from the after- school rush, and Yohji rather enjoyed working in the mornings.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like all those pretty girls fawning all over him. It was just that they were rather loud and obnoxious, and he didn't go for young girls. Ninety-five percent of the relationships he was in were totally physical, and his couldn't get physically intimate with a high school girl. It was illegal, and they all had such high hopes for a wonderful romance. He refused to put a girl through that kind of pain when he knew he wouldn't be serious about the relationship.  
  
  
  
Somewhere, an angel was weeping. She was alone, naked, scared…there was no light for her to find her way back to heaven. The Devil had come to her, and she had resisted, but at a cost more dear to her than anyone would ever know. For when you dance with the Devil, willingly or otherwise, you almost always lose something. If you don't, you're incredibly lucky, and the Devil got something out of it in the end, despite you.  
  
The angel continued to weep, although she knew it was hopeless. Hope of living, hope of salvation, hope of taking back what was hers had all but disappeared. She wanted back that which was dear to her, but she would never have it back, never complete, never whole. The Devil's influence was far too strong, and she was too weak without that which was dear to her to combat him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well…let me know what you think.  
  
TO READERS OF MY OTHER STUFF: I hope to start writing on them soon. I just wrote this because I had a little free time, and the idea was smacking around my head. I have not abandoned you, I just had to sort some things out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Yeah…I'm updating. I would have gotten this out faster, but I've had to study for finals. I've got the hardest one out of the way, and we have a long weekend, so I decided to write another chapter. Also, I wrote out a guide to each chapter, so I can actually finish this story! That'll be a miracle. I don't think I've ever actually finished a whole story before. Feel lucky.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reading comments. ^_^ And yes, Usagi is the angel…sorta…it's hard to explain, and you'll just have to keep reading. You will be confused, don't worry. It'll get better starting next chapter, I promise.  
  
Oh yeah, I upped the rating to R. In going through my chapter guide, I decided it would be easier this way. This chapter isn't too bad, but it'll get pretty bad around chapter four. Now, go read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Exactly a week had gone by since the little encounter with Omi's supposed brother. He hadn't gone to school at all that week, and had only left his room to go to the bathroom, or occasionally to get food. Aya didn't seem to care, but then Aya never seemed to care about anything. Ken and Yohji were worried though. By the end of the week, they'd had enough.  
  
Sure, it was okay to sulk once in a while. Crying did the body good at times like this. But spending a whole week doing nothing by crying and occasionally peeing had to be dehydrating. Omi had been the original member of Weiß, and the guys really didn't want to lose him. Finally, Yohji decided that he knew what Omi needed.  
  
Of course, Yohji thought that all males needed the same thing when they had a bad day. After all, women always made him feel better when he was down, so why wouldn't the same thing help Omi? Omi was just like every other guy his age, after all. He seemed responsible on the outside, but Yohji knew better…er…thought he knew better. Omi was responsible, and Yohji just thought himself smarter than he really was.  
  
So, as afternoon gave way to evening, Yohji knocked on Omi's bedroom door, not really expecting a response. Omi had pretty much ignored them the whole week, which was understandable.  
  
"Omi, open the door." He said, firmly, knocking again. Again, Omi didn't reply, so Yohji tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. "Omi." He said, his voice softer than it had been previously, imploring a reply.  
  
Omi was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his back to the door. His normally cheerful indigo eyes were void of any emotion, his face void of expression. His hair was greasy and tousled. He probably hadn't bathed all week. The room did have a rather…distinct odor to it. He wore the same clothes he'd been wearing last time Yohji saw him, in the kitchen a week ago eating cereal.  
  
"This has gone on long enough. Go take a shower, we're going out later." Yohji commanded, though with little superiority in his voice. Omi didn't respond. Yohji rolled his eyes and approached the bed. "Look, Omi. I know you're going through some tough times, but sitting in here ignoring the world isn't going to help. You need to get out and have some fun."  
  
"How can I have fun?" Omi asked, his voice breaking, threatening to send him into a sobbing fit. "After all that's going on, you want me to go out and have fun?" Hints of anger dotted his voice, seeping out through the sadness.  
  
"That's exactly what I want, Omi. But you really need a shower, if nothing else. Starving yourself isn't going to solve your problems. Ken agreed to go clubbing with us if you go, too. It'll be a good way to get your mind off things, even if it's only for tonight. Trust me."  
  
Omi glanced up at him, unsure as to whether or not he should trust Yohji. Yohji's plans involving anything were women might be a factor were usually not to be trusted. On the other hand, Omi was getting tired of just staring at the wall, and he did smell really bad. Finally, he gave in, uncrossed his legs, and slowly maneuvered himself off the bed.  
  
"Great. Come downstairs when you're done in the shower, and we'll have dinner." Yohji smiled, proud of himself, and left Omi to himself. Ken was outside, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He's off the bed, and presumably going to take a shower. Let's go make dinner, I'm hungry." Ken grinned  
  
  
  
The angel's tears were dry, for the moment, though their tracks were still visible on her cheeks. She had cried long enough over something she still didn't understand, and wanted to get ready for bed. But Ceilidh had something different in mind. Lightning struck, and as it cleared in a crash of thunder, she stood, blue eyes flashing dangerously in the mirror. Outside, clouds were absent, the sky perfectly clear, providing a beautiful backdrop for a ghastly scene yet to come.  
  
Ceilidh stalked silently to the closet and spent a few minutes digging through the mounds of pink and white before finding what she was looking for. In the back, buried beneath the frills and cotton, the black, the leather, the boots were hidden, so the angel would not find them.  
  
It only took Ceilidh about ten minutes to find what she wanted from the pile. Still maintaining the silence from her stalking, she slipped into a black mini-skirt and matching tube top. Over that, she slid on a leather jacket. On her feet, she wore knee-high boots with thick, two-inch heels. Her long hair, previously falling freely to her ankles, she pulled up into a high, tight ponytail. Satisfied with the clothing, she turned to the mirror for a final inspection. Seeing the necklace around her neck, she growled.  
  
It was that stupid angel's locket. She always wore it, but she had no idea what it meant or where she'd gotten it. The angel had owned it since some time before she could remember. Some time before Rosenkreuz…Ceilidh ripped the chain off her neck and threw it at the dresser, angrily.  
  
The noise made her jump, slightly. She had to be silent. Slowly, she shot a look at the bed, where a small lump was curled up, sleeping on her pillow. She smiled, glad that the stupid cat was sleeping. If the cat woke up, she'd start making a racket, and Ceilidh wouldn't be able to leave.  
  
Quickly, she grabbed her purse, checking the wallet to make sure her ID was still there, buried beneath the library cards, old school ID's and other miscellaneous shit the angel had collected and neglected to organize. Smiling at the ID, she crept out of the bedroom, and shortly after out of the apartment building.  
  
  
  
Omi had indeed taken a shower and changed into clothes more suitable for clubbing. He'd eaten dinner in silence, but at least he was eating again. The meal was quick and silent. Aya wasn't there; he'd disappeared yet again doing who knows what. Yohji finished first, and went upstairs to change and pick out proper clothes for the others. Ken had only been clubbing a few times before, and then had gone to posh clubs, where you'd dress up as opposed to trying to look sexy. Omi, having just turned eighteen, had only been to a club once, on business, and Yohji had helped him with his outfit there, too.  
  
As Ken and Omi finished supper and went up to their rooms, they found their clothes lying out on the bed. Ken was going to protest the tight leather pants, but a stern look from Yohji stopped him before he could say anything. Omi didn't say anything about what Yohji chose for him to wear; he simply put it on and followed Yohji to his car.  
  
"I can only fit two people in my car. You'll have to follow on your motorcycle, Ken." Yohji instructed, sliding into his car like a cat. Omi flopped into his seat, ignoring the indignant look the older man shot him.  
  
"Alright. Try not to speed too much." Ken teased, before moving to his bike. Yohji grinned at the comment, and put the key in the ignition, continuing to grin as the car purred to life. He heard Ken's motorcycle start, and pulled into the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are you confused yet? Good. There are just a few things I'd like to explain now, and the rest you'll have to learn from the story itself. (English class all over again)  
  
Ceilidh (pronounced KAY-lee) is Irish for party…it isn't normally used for a name, but…  
  
Yes, Usa is the angel. Sorta…  
  
Usa's 18 in the story, kay? The other senshi will only be in chapter 20 (there should be 25 in all) unless I have an epiphany (yeah right)  
  
I think that's all. Reviews are always welcome, and constructive criticism is strongly encouraged. I want to know what I'm doing wrong, so I can fix it! Flames, however, will be added to my home to keep it warm. How else do you think Hell functions??? 


	3. Chapter Three

Grrrrr….Fanfiction.net says that I posted chapter two, but it never showed up in the SM crossover section. So, I didn't get any reviews, even though the chapter is there. Evil…anyway, I wrote another chapter, so…yeah, have fun. (BTW: It's about twice as long as the other chapters. ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was the last place he'd ever choose to come willingly. The noise, the flashing lights, the people…he knew he'd have a headache before the evening was over. But, orders were orders and work was work. If it meant dressing up like a teen-age punk and wasting the evening in some stupid club looking for some stupid bitch, he was willing to do it.  
  
His companion came up behind him, grinning like a fool. A few words were exchanged, his angry, his companion's teasing, and they entered the club. Neither had to worry about fake ID's, both being over 21. From the looks of the ever-growing crowd, most people here had gained admittance via fake ID's, though most of them were at least 18 or so. A quick glance about the room showed that the one they were looking for wasn't there, yet. He was sure she would show up, but when he did not know.  
  
"Keep your mind open, just in case something happens." His companion said, clapping him on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd of dancers. He growled softly to himself and headed to the bar. He had no intention of getting drunk, or even drinking more than one of whatever he would end up ordering, but he wanted to look like he'd been to a club before, so as not to stand out.  
  
His companion was taking a completely different approach to the objective set forth by their boss. He was out in the crowd, dancing. No one in the crowd danced with any one person. Rather, everyone in the crowd danced with everyone else. He could see that his companion was immersed in conversation with a buxom young brunette, who seemed hardly over eighteen years old. Knowing how his companion operated, he was probably sucking the knowledge out of her head about the certain girl they were looking for, while flirting with her. As his companion continued talking to her for a good fifteen minutes, he figured there must have been some memory of the target in this buxom brunette's young mind, else his friend would have moved on  
  
Finally, his companion finished his conversation with the girl, kissing her cheek and leaving the dance floor. He approached the bar quickly, expertly dodging the crowd of people, a triumphant grin on his face. *The two are friends.* He said, relaying the message through his mind. *She is supposed to show up tonight, in about ten minutes. And, Weiß is here, without their beloved leader.*  
  
*Do they know we're here?* He thought. He could not send his thoughts to others' minds like his companion, but he knew his companion could read his thoughts.  
  
*I think it's a pleasure trip. The little one looks rather depressed, and the others are trying to cheer him up, apparently. I don't think they'll interfere.*  
  
*I hope they don't.* He went back to his drink, and his companion went back to the dance floor. Minutes later, the air about the club changed, ever so slightly.  
  
Before, the air in the place had smelled of sweat, stale alcohol, sex and drugs. No one else noticed the subtle changes, save his companion. He figured that their psychic abilities were the cause of their noticing the change, though he couldn't be sure. Now, a darkness, sweet and rather intoxicating, he had to admit, added itself to the sweat, stale alcohol, sex and drugs. This must have been the girl he and his companion were told to locate.  
  
***  
  
Being called to Taketori-san's office this early on a Friday morning was nothing new to Schwarz. Having an assignment involving something other than the personal safety of Taketori-san and his minions was also a concept well known to the group of assassins. In fact, the only new and different thing about the meeting that morning had been the fact that Taketori-san requested that they leave Farfarello chained up in his cage. Schwarz usually worked together on every assignment, though none of them particularly had a problem leaving the psychopath alone where he could cause no one harm.  
  
They arrived at the familiar mansion together, each thinking their own thoughts. Nagi was worried that Farfarello would break out of his straightjacket prison and cut himself to pieces. Schuldich was thinking that Nagi was paranoid in thinking that, since Farfarello had never broken out of his straightjacket before, and probably never would. Crawford simply wanted to know what the mission was so he could go back to working.  
  
They reached Taketori-san's office with ease, and their boss got straight to the point. That is, he got straight to the point after he got off the phone. Apparently, he was arguing with his wife about their daughter and some party she wanted to go to. Either way, he ended the conversation quickly, hung up, and turned to his assassins.  
  
"Good to see you could make it. If you're wondering about your final member, I'll speak with him later. This will be a rather…taxing mission for him."  
  
Schuldich found it ironic that a politician chose to use the word taxing as opposed to difficult. Either way, he didn't say anything. Crawford spoke up before he could cause problems.  
  
"You have a mission for us." It was neither a question nor a statement. Bradley Crawford had a knack for using sentences with that kind of format.  
  
"Yes. Contrary to what you are used to, this won't be a find-and- kill mission. I assume you all remember Rosenkreuz? Good. A great deal of information on disk leaked into the hands of this girl." He opened a vanilla folder sitting on his desk. A picture sat on top of the stack, awing the members of Schwarz.  
  
Schuldich was struck by her beauty, as he typically enjoyed a lady's presence more than the others. Nagi was unsure of why he was in awe of her. She was beautiful, he would admit, but there was something about her that was even captured by a photograph. A look in her eyes showed a vast amount of wisdom for one so young, yet held a sadness that no one should have to deal with. Crawford simply wondered why she looked familiar, and ignored her obvious beauty, even though he noticed it.  
  
"I need you to find her. Get to know her, get on her good side. Take as much time as you need, and when you have sufficiently befriended her, bring her back to me. I will question her, and then you may kill her as you wish. She is your top priority. This folder contains all of the information we have on her."  
  
"Very well, Taketori-san." Crawford closed the vanilla folder and Schwarz left the mansion. On the way out to the car, Crawford was hit with another of his visions. A neon sign flashed through his mind. Then, a crowd, mostly dancing, and a doorway, where people filtered in and out found its way into his mind. The girl in the picture came through the doorway looking like an angel with the devil's influence.  
  
***  
  
He'd spent the afternoon going over the files with Schuldich and Nagi. Apparently, the girl had been an inmate at Rosenkreuz soon after they were released. No one knew much about her when she was admitted. They called her Renny Nolastname. She was in the asylum because she was unresponsive to people, save for a few young men. When these men were in her sight, she would whimper and attempt to hide from them. She would ask them 'Why, brother? Why'd you kill them?' or something to that effect. Half the time, her speech was jumbled and no one could understand what she was saying.  
  
Finally, after major doses of medication and massive therapy, she was deemed safe for the streets. The only problem was that no one knew of any family for her. So, she was adopted by the Tsukino family, here in Tokyo. After their son, two years younger than Renny, was born, Tsukino Ikuko, the mother, learned that she would be incapable of having any more children. She and her husband both wanted another child, so, somehow, they came in contact with Rosenkreuz, and brought Renny home with them. That was five years ago.  
  
Now eighteen, according to the record, she lived alone, but was in constant contact with her adopted parents and their son. She also spent a great deal of time at a certain Shinto temple a few blocks from her apartment building. She seemed to be friends with the head priestess, Hino Rei. According to the records he was given, she never spent more than a few waking hours alone. She was always visiting someone or entertaining guests.  
  
Strangely, the girl who walked into the club was not what he expected. She was obviously the girl, with the same long blond hair and sapphire eyes, but there was a foreboding about her that made him wonder if she wasn't the evil twin of the girl he was searching for. He'd pictured an innocent angel, lost from heaven and trying to find her way back home. This girl, if indeed as angelic as her immediate looks suggested, had been possessed.  
  
She dressed like many others in the club, with a short skirt, knee- high boots, and tank top and leather jacket all black in color. He was hardly one to be distracted by the looks of a target, but the presence of this young woman was enthralling. The air she put about herself seemed to draw him to her as bees are drawn to flowers. Indeed, she had the same effect on many men in the room, as they turned to glance at her, hoping their dates didn't notice. Most did.  
  
He continued to watch her as she made her way out onto the dance floor. Schuldich noticed her as well, and slowly made his way toward her, trying to keep his intentions from being obvious. She didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care. She was too lost in the dancing to care what was approaching her. Either way, they were soon pressed against each other, bodies swaying to the music.  
  
*I can't get into her head.* Schuldich announced, worriedly. *She's blocking me out.*  
  
*Fuck…talk to her, see if she'll say anything.* Crawford thought, glaring at his empty shot glass. He practically smashed it on the bar, and asked for a refill. The bartender complied, and he downed the whole glass. If Schuldich couldn't get into her head, he couldn't manipulate her into trusting them. That made things so much more difficult.  
  
***  
  
This man had the same presence as those from…where was it? Why was this presence familiar, again? Why did she recognize it? Why couldn't she remember where she'd felt this way last? It was before Renny, bitch, came into the care of the Tsukino's…but where was that? Why couldn't she remember, damnit?  
  
'Ah, well, no use troubling yourself over something you can't remember anyway,' she told herself. She let her eyes roam over this fiery- haired young man who seemed to find her interesting. He wanted her, that much she could tell just by looking at his face. He also had the cocky assurance of one who thought he would get what he wanted. 'Well, we'll just see about that, buddy,' she thought, angrily.  
  
For her, sex was nothing new. Renny's friends saw her as pure and innocent. They didn't know anything. She didn't remember any of the sexual experiences, since Renny wasn't the type to go out and seduce men like Ceilidh was, but her body had been used many times. Ceilidh used sex as an escape from the memories…an escape from the life she didn't want. It was a way to forget about that pure little bitch that she had to live with, who she had to listen to whenever she lost control.  
  
She could feel the control slipping again. She was never sure why she lost the control, but it happened more often than she was able to regain control. Renny was the one in control most of the time, which pissed Ceilidh off, but she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't her body, after all…but then, it wasn't really Renny's body, either. That was the last thought before she was suppressed beneath Renny's confusion.  
  
"Wha…where am I?" She asked, backing away from Schuldich. He seemed to be just as confused as she was. "She…took me to a club, again." She sighed. She didn't know her way home…she would have to wait for Ceilidh to take over again, so that she could get home.  
  
"You alright? You look kinda…pale." Schuldich asked, letting a façade of concern seep through his voice. She looked up at him, and her face grew hard, angry.  
  
'He doesn't…feel right…he feels like…back then, before…' she thought, before disappearing into the crowd. Luckily, he didn't follow her. She decided to dance, to keep from standing out in the crowd. She didn't want that scary man to find her again. Instead, she found a nice boy about her age to dance with. He was cute, and didn't talk much, but he felt nice, kind…  
  
After a while, she decided to talk to him. He seemed kind of sad, like her. Maybe he understood…no, no one could understand what she'd been through. "So…ummm…what's your name?" She asked, curious and innocent sounding.  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi." He said, softly, timidly. She had been right in assuming he was sad.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Renny." She smiled innocently at him.  
  
Ever since he'd found out about his past, he'd been sad. But, coming here and seeing this angel, he felt better, if even just a little. Having an angel smile at him made him want to smile back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Long, wasn't it? ^_^ I'm proud of myself. Anyway, are you still confused? If you are, it'll all be explained throughout the story. So, you'll have to keep reading to find out! If you already figured it out, good for you! (Unless you're wrong, but I don't think it's that hard…) Reviews are happy! 


	4. Chapter Four

Alrighty then…most of you have figured it out…a few of you are having issues, though. So, I'll explain. Firstly: Renny is Usagi…just, with a different name. Secondly: Yes, Usagi does have a split personality. Renny and Ceilidh are the same person, just…different. Okay? Good stuff. And third: Just for the heck of it, we'll say Omi's 18, instead of 17.  
  
Anyway, I figured out why my story wouldn't show up! I'd changed the rating to R, but now, FF.net is set to show only G through PG-13 stories, unless you change it. I changed the rating back down to PG-13, so it shows up all the time now. I should be able to pull it off, but some chapters might push it, so I'll give you warning. This chapter will be one of those that are iffy. I'll try to keep it safe, though. I'm not the greatest at mushy stuff anyway.  
  
Before you start yelling at me to put Renny with Omi, I'd like to say something. They will be the main couple…however, Ceilidh hates Renny and all Renny's friends. She won't be in love with Omi…she's got someone else. ^_^ Can ya guess who? Well, the chapter will make it pretty clear anyway, but guess now and see if you were right! Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken sighed and slid onto a barstool. His former dancing partner sat next to him, a grin on her face. He'd come to this club half-heartedly, and only to make Omi feel better. He hadn't expected to meet an old friend, least of all this old friend. He asked the bartender for something, and promptly forgot what it was as he looked into smiling face of his childhood playmate, Kino Makoto.  
  
As children, they'd lived next door to each other, and had gone to the same school. They spent hours running around together, playing and laughing. He'd moved away when they were ten, but they saw each other sometimes, since their parents had been friends, and visited each other often. When her parents had died when she was almost thirteen, he'd been the older brother she never really had. His parents had moved back into that old apartment building so that they could be there if she needed them. She was living alone in the old apartment, and they worried about her. Soon, though his parents had moved to Europe and he joined the J-league. They lost touch after that. Apparently, she still lived in the same old apartment.  
  
"You're the last person I expected to find in a club like this." She said, giggling softly. "I figured you'd have better things to do."  
  
"Well, I do. But my friend's going through some rough times, so another friend and I brought him here for some fun. He seems to be enjoying himself." Ken smiled to himself as he caught sight of his younger friend dancing with a pretty blond girl.  
  
"That's good. So, what have you been up to these past few years?" Makoto asked. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and she thanked him before taking a sip of her beer. (Ewwwww…)  
  
"Well…not much, really. I got kicked out of the J-league two years ago. Kase drugged my water bottle, and then they accused me of being involved in some gambling ring or some shit. So now, ironically, I work in a flower shop." He took a rather large gulp of his…whatever, and almost choked. It was a lot stronger than he thought it was going to be.  
  
"Careful there." Makoto grinned and smacked him on the back. "Well, I'll have to visit this flower shop of yours. What's it called?"  
  
"Koneko no Sumu Ie. I'll warn you now, don't come after school is over. There's high school girls swarming everywhere." Ken sighed and finished off his drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi was through being depressed. Believe it or not, Yohji had been right about coming to this club. The drastic change of scenery and the interactions with people made him realize that everyone's lives were screwed up somehow; his just happened to be really screwed up. Either way, the club wasn't the only reason he was happy.  
  
A certain blond-haired angel by the name of Renny helped. She'd chosen to dance with him, which said something, and she hadn't left yet. They'd been dancing for over an hour now. They hadn't talked very much; simply introduced themselves and a few other choice explanations as to why they were there. Most of their time together was spent dancing. Dancing was about as much of an escape for Omi as sex was for Ceilidh, and Renny was stuck in the middle of all of it. Omi she didn't mind, but she'd rather Ceilidh didn't take over her body.  
  
She knew Ceilidh liked to go clubbing, but she didn't know about Ceilidh's other nighttime activities. Ceilidh was good at making sure she kept Renny suppressed overnight until her choice of man had left. The trick was to let Renny have control for about an hour or so before she resurfaced and found her partner for the night. That way, Renny would be weaker, and wouldn't be able to interrupt.  
  
That hour was almost up, too. Ceilidh was growing impatient with Renny. She was dancing with a guy who was a child at heart, and who would never allow a woman in his bed until he got married. Those kinds of men pissed her off. She preferred men who were hard to get, but willing. Men she had to work on. Silently, she slipped past Renny and into control.  
  
She stopped dancing when she felt she was in full control and smiled to herself. Time to find a victim. But first, there was business to clear up. She kissed Omi gently, much to his shock.  
  
"Stay cute, kid. Later." With that, she turned and disappeared from his view. He stared at where she had been, a slight blush lingering on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ceilidh grinned as she felt the same presence she'd felt while dancing with Schuldich. This one was different though. Schuldich's aura was full of delight at the group of people and lust. She would turn to him only if his counterpart was not her type. She was glad people with this quality about them had shown up tonight. Lately, she'd been bored. They were usually a lot more fun to play with.  
  
Oh, yes, this one was definitely her type. He was wearing a modified business suit, without the jacket or tie, and with the first few buttons undone. He had the look of a workaholic who'd been forced from the one thing he loved. There was a suppressed sadistic look to him, too, which became more apparent when he scrunched his brows in annoyance.  
  
It was quite certain a moment later why he was annoyed. At least, she thought she knew. That redhead, Schuldich, was trying to get into her head. He was probably telling his partner that she could block him out. 'Well, we'll have to fix that.' She smirked and let one thought slip past her inner barriers. *STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, SCHWARZ*  
  
As she let this thought out, she elegantly slipped onto a barstool and ordered a drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rather handsome black-haired head of Bradley Crawford, the undisputed leader of Schwarz. He was trying not to stare at her, amazement plain in his aura but not on his face. She smiled softly at him, and turned to her drink.  
  
"You don't belong here, do you?" She asked, keeping her voice as quiet as possible while still able to be heard over the rather loud music. He openly stared at her now, still with a hint of that previous amazement, and with new confusion. "Wanna leave?"  
  
"How can you just ask that?" He asked, putting up a façade of anger. "You don't even know my name. How do you know I'm not an ax murder or something?"  
  
"Well, Bradley Crawford, I know plenty about you from your, er, friend. Schuldich…he talked about you briefly." She smirked at him as real anger took the place of the façade. "From what he said, you could use a break."  
  
"He'll do anything to piss me off." Crawford snorted and turned indignantly back to his drink. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't drink too much. However, he'd had nothing else to do, sitting there, waiting for the right time to make a move, and had lost count of how much he'd had to drink.  
  
At first, he'd thought getting drunk would impair his ability to do his job and find this girl for Taketori. However, she'd conveniently just fallen into his lap…what the hell was she doing in his lap!? He really had drunk too much.  
  
"I think you want to leave." She whispered into his ear. He tried to pull back, but the only place he could go was off the stool, which would have been rather painful.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, trying not to sound as scared as he actually was. He was pretty sure what she was trying to do, but he at least wanted her to not do it in public.  
  
"Seducing you. It's really hard in public, though. We should go…" She smiled at him, brushing her lips gently against his, but pulling back before he could kiss her back.  
  
*What the fuck are you waiting for, idiot?* He heard Schuldich shout at him. *You have a beautiful woman sitting in your lap, go with her!*  
  
Reluctantly, Crawford allowed Ceilidh pull him off the stool. He saw Schuldich standing against a wall, smirking at him. Ceilidh didn't let him see much else of the room, as she was dragging him out of the club at a rather alarming speed.  
  
"You know, you're really too tense. You should loosen up and have fun once in a while." She looked back at him, smiling. He glared at her…er, tried to glare at her. It was hard to glare at an angel, even if you were supposedly the bad guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well…I don't like it. But I'm a perfectionist. DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR HAVING CEILIDH ACT LIKE THIS TOWARD CRAWFORD AS OPPOSED TO OMI. CEILIDH, DESPITE SHARING A BODY WITH RENNY, IS TOO 'BAD' TO LIKE OMI. LIVE WITH IT. 


	5. Chapter Five

Well, I'm back again. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reviews. Anyway, I've decided that for Weiß Kreuz, I'm going to ignore the fact that Esets (sp? Bah, I've only seen the first 10 episodes) even exists. For the sake of the fic, pretend that Taketori is the mastermind behind all the bad stuff. I don't know diddlysquat about Esets, so it would be kinda hard for me to write about them. Sorry if you really liked them, but I'm just making it less complicated for me. Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning broke the next morning with the promise of a new start. The sun was bright, and clouds were absent in the sky. Birds were chirping out their happy songs, blissfully unaware of the events that were to unfold. Most of the population of Tokyo was about as aware of what was going on as the birds were. They went about their business, talking, eating, shopping, selling and working as if nothing were wrong.  
  
Crawford knew better. He'd had a dream last night about Ceilidh. She'd come out of some other room into the bedroom with a knife. She'd looked up at him surprised. The vision was vague, which worried Crawford. He didn't know if she would use that knife on him, or if she had something else in mind. Usually, his visions were clear enough that he would know the outcome, but this one was different.  
  
Glancing over at the cute, chicken-shaped alarm clock, he sighed. It was almost nine o'clock. Despite the fact that Taketori had insisted that this girl was his main priority, he still had things he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to get in contact with Schuldich and Nagi to make sure they hadn't found any new information on this girl.  
  
Sighing, he turned back to look at the girl lying next to him. Her blond hair was splayed over the pillow, forming a sort of halo about her angelic face. She had the sheet pulled up to her chin, and was cuddling next to him, a soft smile on her face. He had to admit to himself that she was beautiful. She seemed like an angel in disguise, though why an angel would want to spend the night with a sadistic murderer such as him he couldn't understand.  
  
Sleeping, she seemed so innocent, so pure. The look on her face was one of bliss and contentment. When she wasn't busy shooting him lusty looks and telling him things he wasn't sure he wanted to know, she was even more beautiful. While he hadn't really minded her undisguised attempts to seduce him, he was more attracted to this peaceful, sleeping angel.  
  
Finally, he decided he might as well accomplish something. The side of him that pushed him to work constantly was screaming its head off at him for wasting the day lying in bed. Lazily, he pulled himself up, but was greeted by a distraught whimper from the girl next to him.  
  
Apparently, she was a bit dismayed at her main source of heat for leaving her. He bent down and kissed her lightly, though he wasn't sure what drove him to do it. She sighed, curled up into a tight ball, and resumed her peaceful slumber. He gathered his clothes from where they'd been scattered across the room and went to find the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normally, on a Saturday morning, Renny would sleep till around eleven. She had nothing else to do in the morning, and she rather enjoyed dreams. This morning, however, the sound of the shower brought her out of sleep around nine. Thinking one of her friends had come over the night before to make sure Ceilidh didn't do anything she shouldn't, Renny slid out of bed. After spending the past three years in the same body as Ceilidh, she still couldn't understand the girl's obsession with sleeping naked.  
  
She dug through her closet and found a cute skirt and matching shirt to wear and pulled them on. Then, she sat down in front of the mirror and brushed out her hair. Ceilidh apparently was a restless sleeper, since her hair was horribly mussed up. The sheets on the bed were really rumpled, too. After her hair was brushed and pulled up into it's usual style of twin buns with pigtails, she put in a pair of plain pearl earrings.  
  
Something on the dresser caught her attention. Her locket was tossed haphazardly among a pile of ribbons and various other hair ties. She picked it up delicately, almost timidly. Opening it, she stared at the picture, small but vibrant. It was the only clue she had to her life before Rosenkreuz and the Tsukino's adopting her.  
  
That was how Crawford found her when he finished his shower. He'd put his pants back on, and was currently pulling on his shirt when he saw her. She had a few tears leaking from her eyes, and her pretty face was marred by an unknown sadness. Normally, sadness didn't effect him, but this girl was a mission, and he was supposed to get close to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She jumped, and turned to face him, terror evident in her face. She stood and backed away.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Crawford looked at her like she was crazy. She hadn't seemed drunk the night before. Sure, she had openly tried to seduce him of all people, and hadn't exactly seemed like a normal person, but he hadn't seen her drink anything. Why didn't she remember him?  
  
"You seriously don't remember." He said. She shook her head, and continued to look scared. Then, she seemed to have an epiphany, tears welling up again.  
  
"Did…Ceilidh…bring you here?" She asked, seeming to be afraid of whatever answer he might give.  
  
"Uhhh…aren't you…Ceilidh…" He was now genuinely confused. The records had said this was Renny Tsukino, but the night before, she'd told him to call her Ceilidh. Now, she acted like Ceilidh was a totally different person. She shook her head.  
  
"She's…my other half, or something like that. She shares my body, and takes over sometimes. She's not very nice to my friends. Last night…what happened? Tell the truth…"  
  
"We had sex. From the way you…er, Ceilidh acted, she'd done it a lot, before." He immediately regretted being so blunt about it when she started crying softly. She sank to her knees on the floor, and he knelt next to her.  
  
"I…should have known…she would do stuff like that." She said, her voice breaking in the sobs.  
  
Crawford was at a loss for words. Usually, the only crying women he had to put up with were about to die by his or one of his partners' hands. He wasn't accustomed to someone he was supposed to befriend crying like this. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
  
Should he hug her? No, intimate contact probably wouldn't help. Was there anything he could say? Nothing came to mind. Being his usual cold self would probably aggravate the situation as well. He would have to come up with something to say to cheer her up.  
  
"Is there…someone…you were waiting for?" He asked, finally getting up the courage to say something, and hoping it would help. She fought the tears back and looked at him in a way that made him want to hug her. He restrained himself.  
  
"Well…I…there was Mamoru…he was my boyfriend. He went to college in America, and we've stopped writing. He…wanted to see other people, and didn't want to tie me down, so…we broke up a few months ago. So, not really…I just wanted…I wanted it to be special, but…" She sniffled, but managed to smile at him. "It's too late, now. I shouldn't cry so much. I've spent too much of my life living in the past. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She stood up and waltzed into the bathroom.  
  
Crawford stared at the closed door. He wasn't very sure how to react to this girl. He was accustomed to working with rather strange people, but he'd never met anyone with such an honest-to-God split personality. Farfarello had mood swings like nobody's business, but he was nothing like this. Hopefully, she trusted him enough to go see Taketori later today. He wasn't sure he could put up with her for too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bah, sorry that took so long to get out. I had a very social weekend. But I'm not doing anything much for the next week, so I should be able to get a few more chapters out. Constructive criticism is welcome! 


	6. Chapter Six

Well…I wrote more, finally. I'm sorry I took so long getting this chapter out. I had a frickin epiphany for another story, so I've been planning that. It's another SM/WK story, so look out for it in the next few days. If it isn't up by Saturday, though, then it won't be out for a while.  
  
I'm going on vacation on Saturday, and won't be back until the 22nd of June. I'm going on a cruise in Alaska. As such, I probably won't write a whole lot, except on the plane. Don't expect me to post anything during that week.  
  
Ummm…I only got three reviews last chapter. Come on people, REVIEW!!! That's part of the reason I didn't write this faster. No inspiration from fans, damnit. Writers thrive more on reviews than you think. Have no fear, I will finish this story, but if I get reviews, I'll finish it faster. So, review, please!  
  
To whoever told me about the Kaleigh/Ceilidh thing: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so happy you told me! But, could you leave your e-mail? I'd like to ask you a few more questions, but I can't say them here without ruining the whole plot…though, someone's figured out a really important part…Anyway, thanks. Now, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Crawford heard the shower turn on, he went in search of a phone. He needed to talk to Schuldich or Nagi or even Farfarello, though he'd prefer Schuldich, who was more trustworthy than the others. Though, Crawford was sure he'd get teased relentlessly by the German. Either way, he needed to see if they'd uncovered anything else, and to reveal her split personality.  
  
He found a phone in the living room, and immediately dialed the number to Schuldich's cell phone. He wasn't sure if the German would be home or not, but he did know that his cell phone was always on. The redhead picked up after two rings.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Schuldich, this is Crawford. Have you learned anything new?" Crawford asked, quick and to the point as always.  
  
"Ah, we were wondering when you'd check in. Late night?" The teasing edge in his teammate's voice was rather obvious. Schuldich had a thing about annoying the hell out of him.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Crawford sighed. He could hear Schuldich chuckle on the other end of the phone. "This girl should still be locked up, as far as I'm concerned. She's got a rather blatant split personality. The girl from the club goes by Ceilidh, and I think she's suppressed most of the time. Renny's more innocent."  
  
"Well, that could cause problems. No wonder I can't get into her head. How is she in bed?"  
  
"None of your business. Don't you have work to do?" Crawford growled. He slammed the phone back in its cradle. Schuldich always managed to piss him off.  
  
He returned to the bedroom and decided to poke around a bit to see if he could learn anything. The basic appearance of the room was rather childish and cute. The wallpaper was pale pink, and stuffed animals were strewn all over. The sheets and covers on the bed were white, as was the rest of the furniture in the room. A shelf held a few books, some candles and some picture frames. Most of the pictures were of a man with black hair, who was probably her old boyfriend.  
  
The dresser had an odd assortment of various knick-knacks thrown haphazardly about it. Hair ties and ribbons seemed to take up a designated corner, with a couple of brushes and combs next to them. Papers, pictures and jewelry took up most of the rest of the dresser, and a large mirror was set above it. Randomly, he picked up a small, heart-shaped locket lying on the dresser and opened it.  
  
The picture shocked him. He'd always wondered why she looked so familiar. The resemblance between the two was unmistakable. He slipped the locket into his pocket, wanting to get an explanation from a certain assassin before confronting Ceilidh/Renny about the picture in the locket. For now, though, the shower had been turned off.  
  
He could still see the vision clearly. Ceilidh came out of some other room with a knife. She had been staring at the knife, and had looked a bit crazy, but she seemed indecisive about what to do with it. He didn't want to risk her turning homicidal, or suicidal for that matter. She was too important, and he wasn't in the mood to die.  
  
True to his vision, she came in the bedroom door, knife clutched in her hand, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She looked confused, pained. It was as though she wanted to hurt someone, but she also was disgusted by the idea. She slowly raised her eyes to see him, and he almost lost himself in her eyes.  
  
They were still clear, crystalline blue in color, but they'd changed. Before, they had been happy, calm and innocent. Now, they held a sadness so deep he thought he'd be consumed by it as she had, and would give himself to her knife. There was wisdom there, as well, that no one who was only eighteen should posses. Crawford quickly composed himself, though.  
  
"Ceilidh…what are you doing with that knife?" He asked. 'She's going to charge me…' He shifted slightly, ready for her attack.  
  
True to his vision, she raised the knife and launched herself at him. The look in her eyes became a decisive anger, and she let out a soft growl. He lifted his arms to catch her hand, the knife inches from his face. He squeezed her hand until she dropped the knife, and glared at her.  
  
The indecision reached her eyes again, and tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. She sniffled, holding the tears back, and fell to her knees. Crawford kicked the knife out of her reach and kneeled next to her. He continued to hold her hand, and kept himself between her and the knife.  
  
"Ceilidh…why did you do that?" He demanded. A few tears escaped from her eyes, but she stubbornly held onto her dignity, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
"I…you…feel like them…from back then." She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall freely. "They were so wrong, and you feel like them. I hate them!" Her voice rose to a shout, breaking in her sobs.  
  
Crawford, unsure of what exactly he should do, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He was a bit annoyed that she was getting his shirt wet, but he decided that telling her that would only aggravate the situation. A few minutes later, she managed to compose herself, and pulled away.  
  
"What…were you talking about? Who is 'them'?" Crawford asked. She had piqued his curiosity.  
  
"From back in Rosenkreuz. Renny doesn't remember, the bitch, but I have to see it over and over again. You feel like they did."  
  
"I spent some time in Rosenkreuz…I'm precognitive, so they decided they wanted my abilities. Schuldich is the same. Why…were you sent there?"  
  
"That I don't remember…I don't think I have any special powers. I was catatonic for a month. When I snapped out of it, someone had me removed and adopted by the Tsukino's…So, I don't know a whole lot about it, but the people there were bad." She sniffled softly. "Renny's a lucky little bitch…she doesn't remember any of it."  
  
"I think I may know someone who can help you…" Crawford lied. He had no intention of helping Ceilidh…he just wanted to get her to Taketori before she caused the death of him. "He might be able to get rid of Renny…" She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You…really know someone who could…who is he, take me to him." She latched onto his arm, giving him a look that he almost couldn't resist.  
  
"Hmmm…no, you tried to kill me. I don't think I will." He stood, as if to leave. She stayed attached to his arm.  
  
"Please, I'll do anything to get rid of that bitch. Name your price, you'll have it, I promise. Just…get rid of her, please." She was on the edge of tears, again.  
  
Crawford found the whole situation almost funny. This girl was so desperate to get rid of her other half that she'd probably sell her soul to the devil. She was willing to give him anything just so that he'd take her to this person who could 'help' her. The person didn't exist. He'd take her to Taketori, and then she'd be killed.  
  
"Please." She whimpered. She sank back to the floor again, her arms wrapped around his legs, keeping him from leaving, even if he'd wanted to. He hadn't really intended on leaving just yet.  
  
He let out a false exasperated sigh. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. But you have to promise not to try to kill any…" He trailed off as she tackled him, pinning him to the floor and smothering him with kisses.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she said, squeezing the words in between kisses. Her hands were wander about his shoulders and chest, caressing gently. Finally, she grew tired of kissing his face, and spoke again. "Let me apologize." She whispered, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Do you always apologize like this?" He asked, a bemused smirk on his face. He made no move to stop her, though.  
  
"In truth, you're the only person I've tried to kill before." She bent down to kiss him again, and he met it rather fiercely.  
  
He was growing annoyed with being stuck on the floor, and as such, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, as well as himself up and onto the bed, pinning her beneath him. She tried to whimper a protest along the lines of the fact that she was supposed to be apologizing to him, but he didn't let her think about it any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew, done. Please review…I really want some reviews so I know what people like/don't like. And, try to guess who's picture is in the locket! Also, is the mushy stuff okay? I'm not so great at it; I want to know how to improve. ^_^ Hope you liked it. 


End file.
